Glitter on the Breeze
by The Sugar Snow Story Corner
Summary: On a clear summer night, something special is occuring outside of our favorite alien's secret base. And on such a magical night as this, perhaps even Zim can calm down for a bit. Rated K plus for some slightly dark dialogue.


**Disclaimer** - Invader ZIM belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. Toy Story (as well as its sequels) belongs to Disney and Pixar. These stories were written solely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not claim ownership to either franchise.

**Author's Note** - Well well well...it appears I've actually gotten off of my lazy butt and written something about Invader ZIM! This is my half of a fic trade with my good friend Celebi9 on deviantART. Since Mini Story Time got so many positive responses, I hope that she and everyone else enjoys this!

* * *

><p>The little robot's turquoise eyes glowed even brighter than usual as he looked out the window.<p>

He wriggled with excitement, thinking about what was to come.

Tonight was a very special night...the most special night of the summer.

"Minimoose, look! It's time!" GIR said to his floating companion, jumping up and down with delight.

"Nya!" replied Minimoose, his one-toothed grin growing wider as he did a loop-the-loop through the air.

"Well, I gots the tacos." GIR opened the top of his head, his tongue sticking out in a silly smile, revealing a bag full of the Mexican goodies...though, how he fit them in there amongst his new collection of rubber piggies, we'll never know. "Now let's go get Master!"

The two friends nearly jumped down the toilet - no, it's not a real toilet, you goof...rather, the entrance to their master's secret base - as they both giggled in agreement.

**wmwmw**

"Yes...just one last touch before I can begin the programming process..."

Zim stood before a rather small invention he was working on, goggles protecting his magenta-colored eyes as he soldered his creation with a blowtorch.

"Finally!" the alien shouted with joy, removing his goggles. "This little robo-parasite is my greatest invention yet...just one little shot from the straw onto the Dib-worm's giant head, and he will be forced to do my bidding. Then, with him as my slave, my Earth invasion will be inevitable! No one will avoid the wrath of ZIM! MWAHAHA- oof!"

Zim's evil laughter was interrupted as GIR and Minimoose joined him in the lab, happily tackling him to the ground.

"Hi Master!" GIR declared, grinning at Zim.

"...May I ask WHY you just came in here and nearly made me fall into test tubes full of unstable chemicals?" Zim said in a calm but slightly annoyed voice.

"It's time, Master! Tonight's the night!" GIR looked at his obviously clueless master. "You remember what tonight is, don't you, Master Zim?"

"Nya?" Minimoose added.

"Uh, y-yes, yes...Zim did not forget..." the Irken fibbed, as he'd just remembered his promise to his minions at that moment. "Zim forgets NOTHING!"

"Okie-dokie! Then follow me!" GIR said, grabbing Zim's arm and dragging him into the elevator, completely oblivious to his master's lie as he began to sing.

'You've got a friend in me...you've got a friend in me...'

"...GIR...I sincerely regret letting you watch 'Toy Story' 100 times in a row."

**wmwmw**

"Ouuuuuuuuu..."

This was what GIR and Minimoose had been waiting for all week.

Tonight, the fireflies had returned for the first night this summer.

There were what seemed like millions of tiny twinkling lights floating through the air, making the clear sky seem filled with stars.

"Huh...so this is what little earth bugs do at night..." Zim said, watching as GIR attempted to catch a bunch of fireflies in a jar.

"Not all of 'em, Master...only the fireflies!" GIR replied, finally managing to scoop 5 or 6 of the glowing insects into his jar.

"Fireflies? So they're on FIRE?"

"No, silly, people call 'em that 'cause they LOOK like they're on fire!"

"...That further proves my theory that the entire human race is stupid."

"Nya!" Minimoose squeaked to Zim, as if to say, "Come on, Master! Lighten up! Relax and have some fun!"

"Oh, Zim has no time for-" Zim tripped over a rock, falling to the grass at his feet. "...fun."

GIR and Minimoose laughed, laying down next to their master and letting the fireflies float down onto them as they began to fall asleep. They'd been outside for over an hour now.

Zim turned over onto his back, staring at the fireflies that reflected against the violet-black sky.

He'd never seen anything like this on Irk.

In fact...perhaps he even found these little creatures...fascinating.

He then looked to see his little minions, each asleep on opposite sides of him.

"Nmmm...I loves you cupcake...wanna eat ya..." GIR mumbled happily in his sleep.

'Interesting...' Zim thought quietly, observing the robot and moose beside him. 'They look so...peaceful...'

He turned back to the sky and tensed up, as he'd turned over just in time to see two fireflies land on him - one on his antenna, the other on his glove.

'You know...perhaps...the little moose is right about Zim...'

He relaxed slightly, letting the little bugs crawl on him.

They curiously investigated the alien, lightly brushing their wings against his green skin.

Even Irkens need to take a break from galactic conquest every now and then...'

Unlike GIR and Minimoose, he never slept.

But who needed to sleep?

Silently, he closed his eyes, clearing his mind as he let the fireflies cover him in tiny glittering lights.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it...my first Invader ZIM story, and my second story ever. I'm actually happy with how it turned out, but what about you? Please rate and review so you can tell me what you think! There's more to come in the future, but until then, thanks for reading.<p>

**- BSC**


End file.
